Do you still love me?
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: They were gonna get married but he walked out on her. He didn't know that she was pregnant. Now they work together. How is she gonna tell him that he has a kid? I suck at summary's so please just try it out. Randy & OC
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I decided to make another story. Anyway Read and Review. Hope you guys will like it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It has been 4 years after he walk out on her at the altar. She was 20 and he was 21. They loved each other very much, but still he walked out on her. She questions why he did that because she knows that he loved her very much. He became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion and she became the 8 time Woman's Champion, both breaking WWE records. Both changed over the years. She stops wearing glasses, became a wrestler, and got rid of her braces. He became a wrestler and a ladies man. His looks still didn't change. He was still cute and handsome. She on the other hand had a lot of changes. She had straight teeth, a beautiful smile, and became prettier over the years.

They work in the same company and work with each other, yet only one of them know that the one they're working with was the one they were about to get married too. Her brother knew, but somehow her brother didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to see the hurt look on her face when he walked out on her 4 years ago. The man who walked out on her didn't know that he had a kid because when Randy Orton walked out on Michaela Levesque, she was three weeks pregnant.

Paul's Locker Room

Michaela had the same hair except she had black highlights on it, so Randy didn't recognize her. She on the other hand knows that Randy was the one who walked out on her 3 years ago. She was playing with her 4 year old daughter Michelle. She just turned 4 on January 21. She had her father's eyes and smile. Paul and Stephanie have been helping her out ever since she got Michelle. Her parents love their granddaughter very much. Michaela lives with Stephanie and Paul. Michaela is 24 years old. She turned 24 on November 21.

Paul and Dave were just talking about the Royal Rumble. It was the Raw before the Royal Rumble. Paul and Dave were also talking about Michaela and her daughter.

"Paul when is she gonna tell Randy that, that's his baby?" asked Dave looking over at the mother and daughter.

"She doesn't want to ruin Randy's career and doesn't want to ruin his relationship with his girlfriend." Paul replied worrying about his little sister

"I have no idea how clueless Randy is because he thinks that Michaela is your cousin which is really your sister." Dave said

"Well Randy is just plain stupid, I think Michaela should tell him because he always asked about her, but I just tell him that she moved to Europe." Paul said

"You know Randy told me yesterday that he doesn't even like his girlfriend, Carmella. He said that she's starting to become bitchy and shit. And you know he told me yesterday that he wanted to talk to your sister really badly." Dave told Paul before leaning on the leather couch

"Let's go talk to her and ask her to tell Randy already." Said Paul

Paul and Dave walked over to Michaela and told her they should go to the cafeteria so they can talk. When they got there Michaela gave Michelle to Trish and Amy who loves playing with there niece.

"Look Michaela you have to tell Randy. It's really sad that all your friends who are almost the whole Locker Room except for Carmella knows that Michelle is Randy's child." Paul started off holding his sister's hand

"I cant Paul, like I said I dont want to ruin Randy's relationship and his career." Michaela replied to Paul

"Michaela, Randy still loves you. He even told me yesterday." Dave said hoping to convince her

"Dave, if he loved me then why the fuck did he left in the altar? Was it because I want pretty enough?" asked Michaela

"We don't know, but what we do know is that he has the right to find out about his child," Paul said "This is what I'm gonna tell you, if you don't tell Randy that Michelle is his daughter then I will."

"When's due date, tonight?" asked Michaela as a joke

"Yeah, tonight, the clock is ticking Michaela, you better tell him." Paul said before leaving with Dave

Michaela went to Amy and Trish's table and sat down.

"So what happened?" asked Trish to Michaela

"Paul said that if I didn't tell Randy about Michelle, his gonna tell Randy. I dont want Randy to find out from my brother." Michaela said

"It won't hurt if you tell him. John has been telling you to tell him but you don't want too." Amy said coming back from getting food with Michelle

"Look Mommy! Choco." Michelle said holding up a chocolate bar that Amy bought her

"That's nice baby. Can mommy have some?" asked Michaela

"Okie." Michelle replied simply

"Can Uncle John have some?" John asked who just got there

Michelle gave John a piece and then John carried her and put her on his lap.

"Love you Uncle John." Michelle said

"Love ya too baby girl." John replied kissing her on the cheek

"Hey you guys." Randy said

"Hey Randy." Said everyone except for Michelle

"Hey Uncle Randy." Michelle said waving her little hands to him

"How's my favorite niece?" asked Randy carrying Michelle

"Ok." Michelle replied

After Raw

Michaela and Michelle were in Randy's Locker Room. Carmella and Randy broke up tonight because Randy caught her cheating on him. Michaela wanted to tell him, but she didn't feel it was the right time because he just broke up with someone.

"So Michaela, how's your cousin Michaela in Europe?" asked Randy who still loved Michaela very much

"She's fine. She's a model there so I guess she's earning big money." Michaela said

"Oh, so you and John? You guys getting serious?" asked Randy

"Randy John's my boyfriend. Of course we're serious." Michaela replied smirking at him

"Sorry, I'm like late with backstage gossip." Said Randy making Michaela laugh

"I can see." Michaela replied smiling at him

Randy got his and Michaela's bag and brought it to the parking lot. They were gonna meet Paul, Dave, John, Amy, Chris, Jeff, and Trish there.

"Did you tell him?" asked Paul once Michaela got there

"No, he just broke up with someone Paul I don't think he should know yet." Michaela said

"You have to tell him, that's it I'll tell him." Paul said walking over to Randy who was talking to John

Michaela was right behind him when Paul was walking to Randy. Michaela was carrying Michelle.

"Randy you have to know something…" Paul was about to tell him but then he turned to Michaela "Michaela wants to tell you something."

Michaela gave Michelle to Paul and was about to tell Randy but then she backed out. She got Michelle from Paul told John that she wanted to go back to the hotel. They went back to the hotel leaving Paul and the others disappointed and Randy confused.

"What was that all about?" asked Randy who was completely clueless

"Randy…Michaela is not my cousin she's my little sister. The one you walk out on 3 years ago." Paul said putting a hand on Randy's shoulder

Randy was just speechless. Michaela the person the valets him is his ex that he still loves and whose with his best friend.

"Before you ask Randy, Michelle is your daughter. We just told you that Michaela was in Europe because Michaela didn't want you to find out because she didn't want to ruin your career or your relationship." Paul added while Randy was still not speaking

"You ok man?" asked Chris Jericho

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to talk to Michaela though." Randy said before going to his rental car and drove off to the hotel.

Michaela's Hotel Room

In the hotel room there was two beds. One for Michelle and one for Michaela and John. Michaela and John were watching TV while Michelle was sleeping. Michaela and John have been together for 4 months now. They started off as best friends and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Baby, when are you gonna tell Randy?" asked John

"I don't know. When I was gonna tell him I backed out because what if he didn't except Michelle?" replied Michaela

"Baby, Randy loves Michelle so you don't have to worry." John said

While they were watching the Ring someone knock on the door.

Michaela opened and was surprise to see him there.

"We have to talk."

A/N: Well that's the first Chapter. I'm gonna update Second Chance like maybe next week. About One in a million I decided to replace it with another story. Anyway please Read And review.


	2. Getting Along

A/N: Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you guys will like this chapter too. Read and Review.

Chapter 2: Getting Along

"We have to talk."

"Paul? What are you doing here so late?" asked Michaela letting her brother in the hotel room

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I told Randy. I couldn't take it anymore. Randy is looking for you right now. It'll be best if you just talk to him tomorrow or something like that." Paul said

"I can't believe you told him. I told you I wasn't ready, but I was gonna tell him eventually." Michaela replied running her fingers through her hair

"Just don't go outside, Randy like I said before is looking for you." Paul said before he left

Royal Rumble

It was about 4 more hours before the Rumble. Michaela has been staying in John's Locker Room. She didn't want to see Randy so she just stayed in John's Locker Room. She heard that the real reason why Carmella and Randy broke up is because Carmella was getting jealous of Stacy since Randy and Stacy were getting close. Stacy and Randy have been arriving and leaving arena's together ever since Carmella and Randy broke up. Michaela and John were playing with Michelle one of the crew members came and told Michaela that Eric needs her in his office.

"Baby, mommy has to go to Uncle Eric's office just keep playing with Uncle John." Michaela said before she left

Eric's Office

When Michaela got to Eric's office she saw Eric and Randy talking.

"What did you need Eric?" asked Michaela sitting on Eric's leather couch

"Well Michaela you and Randy are going to break up to make a new storyline. Stacy is going to be Randy's new valet and you're going to manage John. That's why we've been making Randy and Stacy talk backstage and tonight instead of you coming out with Randy in his match, Stacy is going to come out," Eric said "But when Randy gets a concussion you come out. Even though you guys broke up Randy will still have feelings for you. In the end of this storyline Randy and John is going to fight for you.

"How are we gonna break up?" Randy asked

"Well your going to have a fight again but this time Michaela breaks up with you because she sees you and Stacy kiss on the lips and she gets jealous and then she breaks up with you. Then you see her again talking to your best friend John Cena who is trying to comfort her. Then he asks her to start to valet him." Eric replied looking back and forth from Michaela to Randy "Are you guys okay with this?"

"Yeah we're fine… don't worry about it. Well Orton it was nice working with you. Wait I still have a match with Trish later for the Woman's Championship?" Michaela asked Eric

"Yeah, while your match is going on the video of Randy and Stacy kissing comes out and Trish pins you but you kick out and you take out your anger on Trish." Eric replied

"Wait did I mean to kiss Stacy?" asked Randy

"Yeah… it was like payback because remember last Monday night John kissed Michaela and your doing that as payback." Eric told Randy

"Alright Eric. Don't worry we're okay about the Storyline. See ya guys later." Michaela said before leaving Eric's office

"Yeah… See ya later Eric." Randy said before going after Michaela

When he got outside he saw Michaela down the hallway.

"Michaela!" Randy shouted running after her

Michaela just kept on walking and never look back. Randy finally catches up to her and spun her around.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're Michaela?" Randy asked her

"I am Michaela but not the Michaela you're talking about." Michaela replied

"Yes you are, Paul told me yesterday and he also told me that Michelle is my daughter." Randy said

"Michelle is not your daughter. Michaela is in Europe and believe me I'm not Michaela." Michaela replied

"Michelle is my daughter. Paul wouldn't be lying to me. Plus I can see some resemblance on Michelle, like she has my eyes and smile. I ignored it before because I never slept with Michaela's cousin." Randy said pinning her on the wall "I aint gonna let go until you tell me the truth."

"Fine, the truth is that I'm really Michaela. Michelle is your daughter and I was planning to tell you but you just broke up with Carmella so I didn't think last Monday was the right time." Said Michaela looking down

"Why didn't you tell me when you first came?" Randy asked her

"Because I was shock to see you again. I mean after all you left me 4 years ago for no reason." Michaela replied

"I left you because I wasn't ready to get married yet. I loved you and I still do." Randy said holding her face in his hands

"Randy I loved you and you had your chance. Now I'm with John and I love him. I'm sorry." Michaela said even though she still loves Randy

"Look all I want is to spend time with my daughter. How bout bring Michelle to my Locker Room and we'll tell her there." Randy said letting go of Michaela

"Alright." Michaela said going to John's Locker Room

When Michaela got to John's Locker Room Michaela told Michelle that they're going to visit Uncle Randy. She told John that she finally told Randy and they're gonna tell Michelle right now.

Randy's Locker Room

When Michaela and Michelle got there Randy was just sitting down waiting for them. Michelle ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Michelle baby, mommy has to tell you something." Michaela said

"Okay." Michelle said before she ate the cookie that Randy gave her

"Remember when you ask where Daddy is and I keep telling you that I'm still looking for him." Michaela told her daughter

"Yeah, why?" Asked Michelle

"Well if found your daddy…" Michaela said making Michelle smile

"Really, where is he?" asked Michelle looking around

"Baby your daddy is Randy." Michaela said

As soon as Michaela said that Michelle jumped into Randy's arms and hugged him tight.

"Wow, uncle Randy is my daddy. No wonder people tell me I look like you." Michelle said

"What can I say baby you do look a lot like me." Randy said smirking at Michelle

"Are you gonna live with us too?" Michelle asked to Randy

"No baby, but I will visit." Randy replied carrying his daughter

"Okay, so do I get presents?" Michelle asked smirking like Randy

"Michelle I just gave you a present for Christmas and your birthday." Randy said still carrying Michelle

"Oh yeah… okay. Can I have milk then?" Michelle turning to her mom

"Yeah… here you go." Michaela said giving Michelle her bottle

Michelle went to Randy's couch and lay down while Michaela and Randy were just standing and staring at each other.

"Well… you can keep her for now and I'll go to John. See you later Randy." Michaela said

"Alright…" Randy said sitting next to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully

Michaela's Match

Trish was in the ring waiting for Michaela to come out. It was going to be a triple threat for the Women's Championship. The Champion is Trish Stratus. Michaela's music played. Her song was Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.

Lillian: And her opponent from Greenwich Connecticut… Michaela!

Michaela came out wearing white baggy pants and a black tank top. She posed at the top of the ramp and headed for the ring.

JR: Well Michaela is still bothered from what occurred with her and John Cena.

King: Cena's lucky, I mean getting to kiss her

JR: He is lucky but Michaela's boyfriend doesn't think so.

When Michaela got in the ring she immediately speared Trish. Then she got up and kicked Trish on the stomach. When Trish got up she and Michaela were just looking at each other. Then out of nowhere Trish slapped Michaela. Michaela held her face and then she slapped Trish harder and then pushed her.

5 minutes later Michaela was down since Trish just dropkicked her. Trish kicked her on the stomach and then Trish picked up Michaela. Then she Irish Whip Michaela but then Michaela countered with a hurricarana. When Michaela was trying to get up a video started to show.

Randy and Stacy

Randy and Stacy were in Randy's locker room and talking while it was Michaela's match.

"Look Randy I came here to say sorry if I'm breaking things apart fro you and Michaela." Stacy said holding Randy's hand

"Don't worry your not we're just having problems. I mean her kissing Cena and everything." Randy replied

"Randy if you remember Cena kissed her, she didn't kiss…" Stacy was about to say something else but then Randy kissed her

When Michaela saw this Trish got her on a pin but then Michaela kicked out. When they both got up again Michaela started to take out her anger on Trish.

JR: Can you believe that King? Randy Orton just kissed Stacy Keibler.

King: Randy Orton is so lucky, but he already has Michaela.

JR: Now after that video showed Michaela got furious and is taking out her anger on Trish.

King: Poor Trish.

Michaela then set Trish up for her Powerbomb. After she did her Powerbomb she set her up for the moonsault. She did the moonsault and got the three count. Then she went backstage to confront Randy and Stacy. (A/N: Stacy and Michaela are friends outside the ring.)

Randy and Michaela's Promo

Randy and Michaela are showed arguing in front of they're locker room.

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Michaela shouted at Randy

"You kissed John Cena!" Randy replied

"Oh my god Randy, we've been over this he kissed me. You know what since we can't trust each other we should just break up." Michaela said

"Yeah, I think we should too. I mean after all kissing guys while you're going out with someone else."

"Oh my god Randy I didn't want to kiss John. John is my best friend and yours too. He was talking to me and then kissed me."

"Whatever." Randy said before leaving the room

JR: Oh my god King. Randy and Michaela just broke up.

King: Yeah hey! Michaela is free!

JR: King I dont think you should be happy. Michaela is pretty hurt about this.

After the Smackdown's Main event

The camera's show John Cena and Michaela talking outside his locker room.

"Michaela, I'm so sorry about you and Randy." John said

"It's okay, I mean it was gonna happened. Anyway I'll be fine, hopefully he'll win his match tonight." Michaela replied

"How bout you start to valet me? I mean you and Randy broke up and obviously you're not his valet anymore." John asked

"Sure… it can't hurt being your valet. After all we're just best friends." Michaela said leaving a happy John Cena

Randy's Match

During Randy's match Michaela stayed backstage with John Cena. Evolution was banned from the ring and so was everyone else, so it was a fair fight. When Randy got a concussion Michaela got worried. Even though it's fake she still got worried. When Randy lost Michaela and Michelle waited for him behind the curtain. When he got there Michelle ran to him and gave him a hug.

A Week Later

Raw was in Japan. Michelle couldn't come because she had to go to school. She stayed with Michaela's parents so that she Michelle can go to school. Tonight the storyline was for Christian to bring Michaela outside to distract Randy. Then the feud between him and John is going to start.

Randy and Stacy are hanging out more backstage and everything. Michaela wasn't getting jealous or anything, but she's just happy that Michelle and Randy are spending more time with each other.

Randy and Michaela were just sitting in the cafeteria talking about Michelle since Randy wanted to catch and see what happened after he left.

"So tell me Randy… why did u leave me?" Asked Michaela before eating her lasagna

"Well I love you, but I wasn't ready to settle down yet. I of course knew that Paul was your brother and he told me that you were only his cousin, but somehow I knew you were Michaela because I know your smile and everything." Randy replied smirking at her

"So tell me… had any girlfriends before Carmella?" Asked Michaela

"No… it did took me long to get over you. How bout you? Did you have any boyfriends before John?" Randy asked

"No… like what you said it was very hard to date when you have to take care of a daughter." Michaela replied to Randy

"I see… well I don't have to ask about John because I know to well how you guys met."

"It's your fault Randy… after all you're the one who hooked us up."

"Yes, I did. I so regret that now."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I knew you were the real Michaela back then I don't think I would have let John look at you."

"Randy… go out with Stacy. Please do, you're that desperate for a date that you're saying that you still like me."

"I still do… after all we were together for 5 years."

"Randy… Stacy likes you a lot… give her a chance, maybe you would even end up together. Remember before we hated each other." Michaela said sounding happy even though she still likes Randy

"Fine… I'll give her a chance, but if we hook up and you start getting jealous don't tell me to stop dating her." Randy replied making Michaela laugh

"Randy I have a boyfriend who loves me and I love him."

"Not as much as you love me."

"I love John… we'll stop there. Believe me if I didn't like John and just went out with him to make you jealous I would have broken up with him by now."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know… maybe because I love the guy."

"I know that… but didn't you get jealous when I was with Carmella?"

"Randy I was with John. I actually didn't care because she was just a bitch to everyone. I would have kicked her ass but then I got you stopping me."

"What do you mean I was stopping you? I didn't even say anything for you not to kick her ass."

"Well Randy did you really want a girlfriend that you only see when you go to the hospital?"

"No… alright you have a point there."

"Okay… anyway you know what's going to happen tonight. You read the script?"

"Yeah… don't worry. I can read you know."

"I know that… after all I had you for all of my classes throughout High School and it was such a pain in the ass."

"Why because you couldn't stop looking at me or because the teacher was so boring?"

"Because the teacher was boring. How bout you?"

"It was a pain in the ass because I couldn't stop looking at you."

"Okay… look I have to go to Michelle. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

Michaela and Randy both exited the cafeteria and headed for the Diva's Locker Room. While they were heading there they were playing around with each other. They were joking around a lot. While they were doing that someone was watching and did not like what he was seeing.

A/N: Sorry it took long for me to update. Anyway Read and Review.


	3. Letting Go

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you'll like Chapter 3. Anyways the spy is revealed in this Chapter. By the way I made a mistake. Michelle is on the road with Randy and Michaela. Sorry for getting confused.

Chapter 3: Letting Go

When Michaela and Randy went out of the cafeteria John was headed there to talk to his girlfriend. While he was headed there he heard laughter so he took a look on who it was. He saw Michaela and Randy joking around and it made him really jealous. Then he remembered that Michaela loved him not Randy. So he went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Michaela and Randy were in front of the Diva's Locker Room. Michaela went inside to get Michelle from Lita and Trish who was taking care of her.

"Say bye to Auntie Lita and Auntie Trish." Said Michaela

"Bye Auntie Trish and Auntie Lita," Michelle said giving her aunts a hug

Randy carried Michelle and they went to Randy's Locker Room. Michelle spends time in Randy's Locker Room and then goes back to John's later on. Michelle got her coloring book and started coloring. Michaela left Randy and Michelle to go find John. She asked Paul where John was and Paul said at catering.

"Hey John," said Michaela walking over to John

"Hey baby." John said who just finished eating

"So what's up?" asked Michaela

"Nothing much… how is Michelle and Randy?" John asked holding his girlfriend's hand while they walked out of catering

"Their fine, I'm just happy that Michelle knows who her dad is." Michaela said

"Okay…" John replied

Randy's Match

Tyson came out alone which made everyone wonder where Christian is. Randy got in this match because of what Stacy said to Christian. (A/N: I forgot what Stacy said so I'll put what I think she said.) Christian was being interviewed and the reporter saw Stacy Keibler and wanted to ask her a question. He asked where he can find Randy Orton. Christian gets mad and says that he's much better that Randy Orton. Stacy says that Randy can kick Christian's ass. So Christian told Stacy to tell Randy to meet him in the ring tonight.

During Randy's match Randy was getting the momentum again when Christian came out dragging Michaela. Randy got distracted so when he turned around Tyson close line Randy. Michaela then slapped Christian and kicked him on the groin. She then ran to ringside to support Randy.

In the end of the match Michaela went in the ring to check on Randy when Christian grabbed her hair and slapped her. Then he pushed her aside. They started beating up Randy when John came out to save Randy and also Michaela. Randy was escorted my Michaela and John to the back. Christian was there to see if Michaela was alright.

"Kayla are you okay? Did I slap you too hard?" Asked Christian who treats Michaela as a little sister

"I'm fine. Look you guys I have to get ready for my match against Molly." Michaela said before leaving

Randy went back to his locker room to find Michelle with Stacy.

"Thanks for taking care of her Stace." Randy said

"No problem Randy." Stacy said smiling at Randy

"Hey… are doing anything after the show?"

"No… why?"

"I was wondering maybe you wanted to go out and have some dinner?"

"Sure… I'll see you after the show"

Stacy left leaving Michelle and Randy alone.

"Daddy do you like Auntie Stacy?" asked Michelle

"A little bit baby… Why?"

"I thought you liked Mommy."

"Baby I love mommy, but she's with Uncle John and they love each other."

"Don't worry daddy. Mommy loves you too."

"Really, how do you know this?"

"Well one time when mommy and I were talking about you she said that she still loves you."

"Oh… ok. Thanks you for telling me baby." Randy said carrying his little girl

Michaela's Match

Molly was waiting in the ring for Michaela. Michaela's music plays. Her song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.

Lillian: And her opponent from Greenwich Connecticut… the WWE Woman's Champion… Michaela

Michaela came out posing for the fans and then went in the ring. The Japanese fans cheered really loud for her she went to the turnbuckle and posed and then focused on Molly.

Michaela started things off. She slapped Molly and then kicked her to the turnbuckle. Afterwards she monkey flip Molly and then started punching Molly on the face. Then she picked up Molly and kicked her on the stomach and did her Powerbomb to Molly and then she pinned Molly for the three count.

While Michaela was celebrating Christian came out from behind and close line Michaela. Then she picked up Michaela and then did the unprettier. The fans were booing really loud. Then Christian told Tyson Tomko to pick up Michaela. Then he told him to Powerbomb Michaela. After Tyson Powerbomb Michaela Randy came out and then after Randy, John came out.

John and Randy were next to Michaela while Randy and John were talking trash to Christian. John and Randy then looked at each other. John picked up Michaela leaving Randy in the ring. Then Randy followed them two backstage.

Michelle was there with Lita and Trish and ran to her mom.

"Are you okay Mommy. Uncle Jay did his finisher on you." Michelle said then she turned to Christian (Jay) "Bad Uncle Jay."

"Can you forgive Uncle Jay and Uncle Tyson?" Christian asked carrying Michelle

"Yeah… if you buy me something." Michelle replied making everyone laugh

"Okay what do you want?" asked Tyson

"I want a big teddy bear and candy." Michelle replied

"Okay… we'll buy it after the show." Christian replied

"Okay." Michelle simply replied

After the Show

Randy headed out with Stacy because he took Michaela's advice and went out with Stacy on a date. He told Michaela and John and they were proud of him.

"Michelle go say bye to daddy since your gonna go out with Uncle Jay." Michaela said

Michelle was gonna go out with Christian, Adam, and Tyson.

"Okay." Michelle said running to her dad

"Hey baby… what do you need?" Randy asked

"I'm gonna go with Uncle Jay somewhere and mommy told me to tell you."

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow." Randy said

"Okay… bye daddy." Michelle replied kissing her dad on the cheek and then kissed Stacy on the cheek

She ran to Michaela and John and kissed them on the cheek and went with Jay. Michaela and John were going out to dinner tonight with Chris, Trish, Amy, and Jeff.

John and Michaela's date

Michaela, Chris, John, Trish, Amy, and Jeff went to this Japanese restaurant. When they got inside they saw Stacy and Randy and waved at them.

"I didn't know they were together." Chris said

"They're not… their just on a date baby." Trish answered Chris

"Oh…" Chris replied

After Dinner

They all went back to the hotel. Michaela and John picked up Michelle from Adam's hotel room and went back to their hotel room. When they got there Michaela got a phone call from Randy and asked her if they can talk.

"Hey John can you put Michelle to bed for me?" Michaela asked getting her jacket

"Why?" John asked curiously

"Randy wanted to talk. I think about his date with Stacy." Michaela replied

"Okay baby… I'll see you later. I love you." John said

"I love you too." Michaela said kissing him on the lips before she left

Randy's Hotel Room

Michaela knocked on the door and Randy answered it. Randy smiled at her and signaled her to come in.

"What's wrong Randy? And how did the date go. From where John and I were seeing it was great." Michaela said sitting on a chair

"It was okay… but she has a boyfriend still." Randy replied

"Oh yeah… I forgot. Andrew… I'm sorry Randy."

"Look… I just wanted to stay friends with her. So don't blame yourself for anything."

"Okay… so what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Look… Michelle told me today that you still loved me? Is that true?" Randy said getting closer to Michaela

"Randy I love you as friend." Michaela replied lying to Randy

"You lying… I can see it in you eyes." Randy said getting really close to Michaela

"Listen Randy I love John. I loved you… but you left me."

"Michaela I still love you… doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Randy the five years we were together. You were my life. I love you so much that I would die for you. Then we were gonna get married. Then out of nowhere you leave me in the middle of the altar. You have no idea what happened when Michelle was born." Michaela replied

"I'm sorry for that okay, but I never stop loving you. Don't you think it hurt me to leave you. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to get married, but I was too young." Randy said holding Michaela's face since she was crying

"Randy… I was young too Randy, but I still showed up because I loved you and I still love do, but I love John-" Michaela said but was cut off

Randy kissed Michaela. She parted her lips letting Randy's tongue in. Randy and Michaela were now kissing each other passionately. To Randy's surprise Michaela was kissing him back. 5 seconds later Michaela pushed Randy off.

"We can't do this Randy… John is my boyfriend, you best friend."

"Michaela you just kissed me back and you're saying we can't do this."

"Yes… you are the father of my child, but doesn't mean I'm going to break up with John for you. Randy you had your chance." Michaela said before leaving

When Michaela left Randy hit the wall. Michaela started crying, but wipe it off because she didn't want John to worry or kick Randy's ass. She has to admit it though. Randy is still a very good kisser. When she got to her room she saw Michelle and John. John was sleeping in the same bed and was hugging Michelle. Michaela changed and went to the other bed and went to sleep. Before she went to sleep she touched her lips remembering what happened and mumbled quietly "I still love you Randy… I never stopped."

Randy's Room

Randy went to go to sleep but he couldn't. He touched his lips remembering what happened and mumbled "I love you Michaela and I will never stop." 5 minutes after he said that he went to sleep.

Next Day

The next day when Michaela woke up she felt arms around her. She turned to her side to see John hugging her. John was wide awake.

"Hey did you wake up in the middle of the night?" Michaela asked John

"No… I just went here when I woke up, which was 5 minutes ago." John said

Michelle was sitting on the couch and was watching cartoons. Michaela ordered room service and then went to sit down next to John. While they were watching Finding Nemo someone knock on the door. It couldn't be room service because she just ordered a minute ago. John opened the door and found Randy there.

"Daddy." Michelle said running to Randy and hugging him

"Hey baby, what's up John." Randy said turning to John

"Nothing much…" John replied

"Hey Randy." Michaela said normally as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Listen can I talk to Michaela for a little while?" Randy asked John

"Sure." John replied getting Michelle from Randy

Randy and Michaela went outside and talked.

"Look before you say anything I just wanted to say sorry for what I did yesterday." Randy said

"It's okay Randy… Let's just put that in the past. Okay?" Michaela replied

"Okay…" Randy said

"Do you want to have breakfast with us?" Michaela asked

"No… it's okay… I'm having breakfast with Chris." Randy replied

"Okay… I'll see you later." Michaela said before entering her hotel room again

Next Raw

It was 5 more hours before the show. Michaela, John, Michelle, Trish, Amy, Chris, Jay, Randy, Rey, and Eddie were just sitting down in catering. Michaela was sitting on Eddie's lap and they were just playing. Michaela and John kept on poking each other for no reason at all.

"John stop poking me." Michaela said smirking at John

"You started it." John said smirking back at Michaela

"Okay… I'll stop." Michaela said "You still love me right?"

"Of course." John said kissing Michaela on the lips

Randy was getting jealous and Chris Jericho can see it.

"Randy… why are you so jealous? I know you have a history, but I didn't know you still like her.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Randy asked Chris

"Randy… I'm not blind. I can see how you look at Michaela and John when they're sweet to each other." Chris replied

"Okay… I'm jealous, but still." Randy said

"Still what assclown?" Chris asked

"Watch your fucking mouth Chris." Randy said because of Michelle

"You both should watch your mouth Ese." Eddie said covering Michelle's ears

"Answer my question Orton." Chris said pulling Randy aside

"She loves John and you know it." Randy said

"Randy she still loves you. When she looked at you before you even knew she was the Michaela you use to go out with she looks at you as if she still loved you. When you were with Carmella she would get jealous, but John was there." Chris said

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Chris." Paul said who over heard the conversation

"Why would you say that Paul?" Randy asked

"She does love John, but she loves you more than anything in the world." Paul replied

"And to tell you the truth… even I know that." Dave said

"Look you guys… forget it okay… Michaela is happy with John… okay." Randy told the three guys

"But she's going to be happier with you." A fifth voice said

"John… I don't want to break you guys up… you're my best friend." Randy said

"Too late Randy… we just broke up right now. We both decided we were much better as friends." John said smiling at Randy "Don't worry man I'll help you."

"What do you mean help me?" Randy asked curiously

"Help you like how you help me. You know you help me get her. Thank you for that, but your much better together." John said

"Are you okay with this?" Paul asked

"I'll be fine. Look you sister is fine. Plus were best friends. We'll be fine." John said who was telling the truth

"Okay so the plan is to get Michaela and Randy on a date." Dave said

"It won't be that hard… Right?" Chris asked turning to Paul

"I don't think so." Paul said

A/N: Hope you guys like my Chapter… I can't believe Batista left Evolution. Anyway Read and Review.


	4. Going Home

A/N: Sorry it took a long time 4 me to update… but I had school n everything… Anyway here is Chapter 4. Hope u like it…

Chapter 4: Going Home

Later that Night

Michaela was getting ready for her match against Gail Kim. She already drop Michelle off at the Divas Locker Room. She was still sharing a Locker with John even though they broke up. John was going to accompany her to the ring, just in case Christian and Tyson came out.

Michaela's Match

Gail Kim was in the ring waiting for Michaela.

Michaela's song plays

Lillian: Please welcome form Greenwich Connecticut… accompanied by John Cena… the WWE Women's Champion… Michaela!

King: Here comes Michaela.

J.R.: King wipe your mouth… your drooling.

King: Sorry JR… Michaela is just so pretty. I don't know how can Randy Orton let her go like that.

JR: Same here.

Michaela got in the ring and posed for the crowd. Then John kissed her and then he went out of the ring. Then the bell rang.

Gail got the first hit by spearing Michaela, but then Michaela rolled over and started banging Gail's head to the mat. Then she picked Gail up and did a snap mare.

Michaela pick Gail up and did a Irish whip. Gail countered, but then Michaela did a hurricarana. When Gail got up Michaela kick her on the stomach and did a power bomb. She pinned Gail, but then the ref stop because Stacy came out. She started distracting the ref. Then Gail got Michaela in a roll up and she won. Stacy started walking towards the ramp and started smiling. Michaela got up and started staring at Stacy. Stacy has turned Heel.

JR: Oh my god King. Stacy just cost Michaela the match.

King: I think Stacy should start hiding

JR: Everyone knows that Michaela will make her pay.

Backstage

Stacy was waiting for Michaela behind the curtains.

"How did I do?" asked Stacy

"You did good girl." Michaela replied hugging Stacy

"Hey Michaela can I talk to you…" Stacy said

"Sure… John I'll catch up with you." Michaela told John

"What's up?" Michaela asked

"I wanted to ask you a favor…" Stacy said

"Sure… what is it?"

"Can you hook me up with Randy?"

"I thought you were still with Andrew?"

"No we broke up like 4 months ago. So, can u?"

"No problem Stacy. I'll tell him to ask you out again. Alright?"

"Thanks… you're the best."

"No prob."

Stacy and Michaela both headed for the Diva's Locker Room. When they got their Michaela thanked Amy and Trish for taking care of her daughter. Then she headed for John's locker room. When she got their Paul, Dave, John, and Chris were there. It looked like as if all of them were waiting for her.

"What's up guys?" asked Michaela

"John go take Michelle for a walk." Paul said

"Alright… come here Michelle." John said picking up Michelle and leaving the room

"What's wrong?" Michaela asked

"Look were here to ask if you would go out with Randy on a date?" Paul asked

"Look Paul I cant. I promise Stacy that I would hook her up with him." Michaela replied smiling at them

"Come on… Jen… Just go out with the guy." Chris said

"Sorry Jericho… I really don't want to do that." Michaela said

"Alright… but if you change your mind just tell me." Paul said before leaving with Dave and Chris

When the boys left Michaela started thinking. This was a big sacrifice, but she's doing this to make Stacy happy and Randy. Michaela started packing so that she can go back to the hotel. After she finish packing her stuff she started packing Michelle's stuff. John came back with Michelle and gave Michelle to Michaela. John then started packing his stuff.

When John finish packing Michaela, John, and Michelle left. John was carrying Michelle. While they were walking Michaela saw Randy and Stacy talking.

__

'I guess I don't have to help her after all.' Michaela thought

Michaela, John, and Michelle put their stuff in the trunk and was ready to leave when Randy started calling Michaela.

"Michaela! Michaela! Wait!." shouted Randy

"What happened?" Michaela asked

"I just wanted to say good-bye to Michelle and I have something to tell you." Randy said before walking over to Michelle to say good-bye

After he said good-bye, Michaela and Randy both started walking.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Michaela asked

"Well, Stacy and I are going out. As in boyfriend and girlfriend." Randy replied

"That's great Randy! She asked me for help, but I guess I didn't have to do anything. I'm proud of you." Michaela said hugging Randy

"Your not jealous?" Randy asked

"No… why would I be. I want you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy." Michaela replied truthfully

"Ok… that's good. Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow. What time should I pick Michelle up? Stacy and I will bring her too the movies and shopping." Randy said

"Hold up your going shopping? Man… you must like Stacy." Michaela said smiling at Randy

"Very funny… So what time?" Randy replied

"How about at 12:00... So that you guys can eat dinner." Michaela said

Michaela went back to John's car and went in it. When she got in John, Michelle, and her left. After Michelle's day tomorrow with Randy, Michaela and Michelle are going back to their home in New York. They have a house their that Michaela's dad gave to her. Also here friends are their too so she lives with her friends.

The Next Day

It was 6:00 at night when Randy, Stacy, and Michelle came back from their day of shopping. Michaela was with Amy and Trish when Randy and the others arrive.

"Hey baby did you have fun with Daddy and Auntie Stacy?" Michaela asked hugging her daughter

"Yes mommy… Daddy and Auntie Stacy bought me a lot of stuff." Michelle said showing 5 bags full of the stuff that Randy and Stacy bought her

"Say thank you to Daddy and good-bye because we're going home tonight. You get to see Auntie Carmen and Ashley. And of course you get to see Uncle Jamal, Bryan, Mike, and one of your favorite Uncle's, Javier." Michaela told Michelle

"Okay mommy, I'll go pack now. Are we going to see Grandpa and Grandma?" Michelle asked excitedly

"Yes… now go pack I have to go talk to Daddy." Michaela replied with a smile

Stacy went over to Amy and Trish to talk to them while Michaela and Randy talked.

"I didn't know you had a house?" Randy said

"My dad bought it for me. I live with my friends. You should know all of them. They were the one's who wanted to kill you and they're your friends." Michaela said

"Well, when can I see Michelle again?" Randy asked

"Come over to New York. Bring Stacy. Here I'll give you the address." Michaela said writing it down on a piece of paper

"So I'll just call you when I'm going to come?"

"Yea… you know my cell number. I'm in your speed dial. Are you gonna bring us to the airport?" Michaela asked

"Yea… Just call me when were gonna leave." Randy said before getting Stacy and going to their room

Michaela went in the bedroom to see if Michelle was finish packing. Amy and Trish were helping here. They said good-bye to Michelle and Michaela before leaving. Michaela called the front desk to sent someone to help them with their luggage. After she called the front desk she called Randy and then John.

Airport

Michelle and Michaela's flight leaves at 10:00 and I was just 9:00. Randy and John decided to stay until they left.

"So what are you planning to do in New York?" John asked

"I might go shopping and go out with my friends. I don't have to look for a school until next year for Michelle." Michaela replied

"Aren't you just gonna home school her?" Randy asked

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it. I still have a long time to think about it." Michaela said

50 minutes later

Michaela and Michelle said they're good-bye's to Randy and John. They boarded the plane. They left the airport at 10:00. They were gonna be in New York in 2 hours. Michaela couldn't wait to see her friends and family.

The Next Day

Michaela and Michelle arrived safely in New York. It's 2:00 in the afternoon in New York. Ashley, Carmen, Jamal, and Bryan are Michaela's roommates. They live right next door to Javier, Mike, Yasmin, and Tania. Michaela lives in an 8 bedroom house. Everyone has their own rooms and bathrooms. There are two extra bathroom's for the guest. She also have a swimming pool and a basketball court. She has a pet Golden retriever who is 8 months old. The dog's name is Jay.

All of her friends were in the backyard with her and Michelle. Michelle was playing with Jay the Golden Retriever that Javier gave her for her birthday.

"So how's life in the road? We saw your match yesterday you kicked ass." said a man with tan skin, black spike up hair, cute face, and hazel eyes. His name is Javier.

"It's okay Javier, but I miss you guys. Michelle miss you guys. Randy might visit her one of these days." Michaela replied

"That's cool. At least he's actually acting responsible for his daughter." said a man with an afro type of hair-style except his afro is short, tall, wears glasses, and he has brown eyes. His name is Jamal.

"At least you guys already forgave him. Jamal did you cut your hair?" Michaela asked

"Yea… You like it?" Jamal asked her

"Yup…" Michaela replied

"So were do you guys want to eat at?" Mike asked

"I don't really care. I'm just hungry." Michaela said

"How bout McDonald's?" Javier asked

"Sure. Bryan and Mike can get it." replied Michaela

"Alright… give me the orders and the money." Bryan said

"Michelle! Come here and tell Uncle Bryan what you want!" Michaela told Michelle

Michelle came with Jay and she told Bryan what she wanted. After Mike and Bryan left Randy to called to talk to Michelle. He was in St. Louis with Stacy.

"Baby… Let me talk to mommy." Randy told his daughter

"Okay." Michelle replied

She gave the phone to Michaela.

"What's up?" Michaela asked

"Stacy and I will go there at Friday. Since Raw is going to be there next I might as well stay. I'll call you tomorrow so I can tell you what time our plane arrives." Randy said

"Ok…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Michaela said hanging up

After she finish talking to Randy, Bryan and Mike came and she told them that Randy was coming on Friday.

A/N: Sorry if my update took so long. Well anyway here's Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. Please review.


End file.
